<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the forbidden fruit (and why i ate it) by selfetish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078680">the forbidden fruit (and why i ate it)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfetish/pseuds/selfetish'>selfetish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(They're both on the track team), (one-sided) enemies to lovers, Alternate Universe - College/University, Asshole!Ash, Banter, Explicit Language, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Jock!Eiji, Locker Room, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfetish/pseuds/selfetish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Are you hot for me?” spluttered Ash out of nowhere, changing his tactics. “Look at you. You want to kiss me so bad. It’s obvious.” He expected Eiji to deny any of those outrageous claims, to vehemently assure that he’s definitely into pussy and boobs and ass.</p>
  <p>But Eiji was not the textbook jock. Never has been.</p>
  <p>“You’re… You’re a bully,” Eiji whispered, pressing their chests together as he looked up at him with those bedroom eyes. Having a good few inches over Eiji, Ash could see everything up here. He’s got an eyeful of Eiji’s tits against his body and it was driving him insane...</p>
  <p>What a strange turn of events.<br/></p>
</blockquote>In which two "opposing" forces finally collide in a locker room. Things go from zero to a hundred. Real quick.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Eiji Thirst Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the forbidden fruit (and why i ate it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i hope you enjoy this my friends. ='-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To everyone on campus, Eiji Okumura was either a fleeting captivation or a crush. All the guys wanted to be him or surpass him while the girls dropped their panties at the mere glimpse of his shadow. He was <em> almost </em> a textbook jock: walked in cliques with square-faced dunces that donned varsity jackets and talked exclusively in passing fads. Depending on who you asked, some would say he’s the epitome of sportsmanship and virility or that he’s sex-on-legs— a culmination of every girl’s wet dreams put into one glorious body.</p><p>He’s got that boyband kind of look— a physique made for trouncing on enemy teams and a face that straddled the line between masculinity and femininity. California-tanned skin. Pillowy pink lips moisturized with vanilla-flavored Burt’s Bees. A button nose with a cute little cupid’s bow tied at the bottom. Big, dark, doe eyes they say reflect galaxies if you stare long and hard enough. Fluffy, black hair softened by the most expensive argan oil. However, the harrowing difference between Eiji Okumura and the stereotypical dude-bro is that this is all speculation. No one knew for sure if he actually tasted like frosted cake batter or if he spent three hours doing his hair because unlike his idiot Chad buddies, he knew how and when to keep his mouth shut.</p><p>Like any other jock, he’s got the social skills to match his athleticism on both the track and field, though he’s more of a decent human being than his horndog pals— never one to cat-call passersby or loudly recite a steamy night like it's the next <em> Iliad. </em>He’s the kind of person that would talk to a stranger like they’re an old friend about nothing and everything, always willing to include anyone in the conversation. Even with the amount of praise he gets on the daily for being such a goody-two-shoes and ‘total hottie,’ he always waves it off with a hand and a winning, dimpled smile.</p><p>Stories here and there have popped up about Eiji since he hardly ever talked about himself, though only the ones from popular girls in the athletics department hold any real credibility. Madeline Ortez, captain of the women’s soccer team, claimed that during their freshman year, they had drunkenly made out at a party, validating that he did, in fact, taste like vanilla and that his lips felt like clouds. Kaitlyn Williams, cheerleader, boldly stated she had given him head in his dorm room after a romantic, candlelit dinner. Rumor has it that he’s humongous under the belt and that he also tastes like vanilla.... <em> Down there</em>. They say Samantha Beatty, volleyball prodigy, is the only person to have actually gone to third base with him. Her anecdotes of a passionate fuck had spread like wildfire, fueling every one of Eiji’s admirers’ fantasies and delusions. Apparently, he’s the slow type of lover who knows how to pleasure a woman with just fingers alone; the type that talks in a low, sultry voice as he worships you like a queen, taking his time to play with and lick every inch of your body.</p><p>The way they describe him made it seem like he’s a sex god or something, how he could go multiple rounds pounding a girl into the mattress and not feel tired. It was absolute bullshit that changed every so-and-so weeks to boost their own egos and preconceived notions.</p><p>However, no matter how far-fetched this spoonfed gossip was, the masses took his silence as gospel, cementing his status as a forbidden fruit. He was a mystery that everyone tried to solve, so it was only natural that every bit and piece of information about him was scrupulously analyzed to uncover the truth about him being a princely gentleman or a demon in the sheets.</p><p>Despite the tempting mystique surrounding Eiji, only one person believed in his own convictions and impressions more than this unwarranted hearsay.</p><p>Ash Callenreese hated his fake, phony guts.</p><p>He can’t help but feel sorry for the idiots venerating this false idol; for the girls who sat in front of him during Creative Writing that dedicated love poems to him and the girls in Lit that scrawled his name in cursive in the margins of their papers, dotting the I’s with hearts. It had a bunch of grown women remember their girlhood fancies and lock-and-key journaling, letting themselves be defined yet again by some alluring creature that will never feel anything for them in this lifetime. Complete, utter madness, Ash often thought to himself.</p><p>Eiji was nothing but synthetic to him— solely sunshine and happiness. They weren’t close at all, but Eiji always stopped whatever he was doing to personally say 'hi' to Ash whenever he saw him during track or in the halls, letting his crew of one collective brain follow his lead and greet him as well. At practice, Eiji would try so hard to keep up with his sprints just to strike up some meaningless small talk to get him out of his shell. What particularly irked Ash the most was at meets, where he’d always make it a job to be handsy and smack him a little too hard on the back whenever he did good in a race or relay.</p><p>It was patronizing, really. He knew exactly what he was trying to do. He was trying to White Knight him and help him get more friends or clout or some stupid shit like that.</p><p>Ash knew he wasn’t exactly a people person. His circle of friends was small and he kept to himself a lot, but he <em> preferred </em>it that way. Some may call it snobby or rude, but he just didn’t like attention— most definitely the attention of the ‘juiciest piece of ass’ at school.</p><p>Though he was quite adept at sprinting, he never let it define him, <em> unlike someone. </em>Ash could’ve easily ended up in his little posse, but he knew better— <em> was </em>better, period. He had morals and interests that deviated from beer pong and sports and objectifying women, had a personality that wasn’t all optimism and peppiness.</p><p>Ash liked to think he was the antithesis of Eiji. He took actual <em> pride </em>in rejecting the status quo and getting under his skin for not treating him like the center of the world.</p><p>So when he walked out of the showers and into the locker room after their meet at a rival college, Ash was absolutely delighted to see Eiji sitting on the bench looking like some lost puppy, pretending he definitely <em> was not </em>waiting for Ash to come in.</p><p>The room was musty and dank and reeked heavily of Axe body spray and sweaty socks. (There are some things that just don’t change about men no matter how much they scrub or lather their skin.) He had always felt totally out of place in locker rooms, but he found it funny watching a bunch of ‘straight’ guys be totally homoerotic with each other. It’s like connecting to a world he had shut himself off from— the world of machismo, not-gay slaps on the ass, and dick comparisons. Too bad the rest of the athletes had long shuffled out of the showers and locker room and into the field to wait for the bus, leaving only the two of them together.</p><p>Eiji had set his junk a couple lockers away from his, so there was really no going past him. Ash made a beeline straight to his locker, sticking his head inside to avoid all eye contact with him. As he rummaged through his duffel bag for his extra change of clothes and face towel, he heard Eiji trying to muster something to say, letting out a myriad of quiet <em> uhs </em>under his breath.</p><p>“Hey Ash. Congrats!” he said animatedly. “Heard you broke the school record for the hundred meter dash. Looks like we both qualify for states! Isn’t that great?”</p><p>“Sure,” droned Ash and slammed the door shut, causing him to jump. He sat down beside Eiji, drying off his hair.</p><p>“I wish I could’ve seen it. You know, pole vaulting and stuff.” What a humble brag. Yeah, he gets it. Star vaulter of the school and all. “Alex told me you were all like <em> nyooom!” </em></p><p>“What?” Ash wanted to turn his way and laugh at his face. What the fuck kind of word is that?</p><p>“Yeah! You went super fast, like a racecar!” Eiji hopped up in front of him, shooting his arm up toward the sky and making those ridiculous <em> nyoom </em> and <em> zoom </em>sound effects like the rev of an engine.</p><p>“Right.” Ash scoffed at this, deciding to ignore him and put his sweats on. When he stood to lift his waistband over his butt, Eiji was a little too close for comfort, only a small breadth away. It left Ash no choice but to look at him. <em> Really </em>look at him.</p><p>See, no matter how much he hated Eiji and his self-gratifying intentions, Ash knew how to separate body from mind. Eiji sucked, but there was no denying that he was an attractive guy, especially all up close and personal where he can see the mole on his right cheek and the gold specks glinting in his eyes when the light hits it just right. He’s grinning that dumb grin with too much teeth and Ash sort of wants to punch him, sort of wants to make out with him. (He doesn’t know. It’s an odd phenomenon.)</p><p>“You were gone a while. Did newspaper get to you?” Eiji did that stupid head tilt that made all the girls practically <em> drip </em>on the floor. Ash snapped out of his hazed stupor, taking a moment or two to remember to play his role of being apathetic and uncaring to Eiji’s mirthful disposition.</p><p>“Were you waiting for me or something?” Weirdo.</p><p>“I <em> was </em> actually!” Eiji put his hands on his hips. It was almost like he was actually <em> trying </em>to enchant him or something. He was the type of guy that wore clothes similar to their uniform, as if to make a statement that he lived and breathed track. Navy shorts with the white trim and an unzipped, oversized windbreaker with the school’s mascot plastered on the back. Ankle-high socks and yellow Crocs with those cute little charms of frogs, smiley faces, and flowers punched through the holes. Ash narrowed his eyes at his obvious antics, not falling for his looks and thick thighs. “The guys and I were gonna grab a bite to celebrate our qualifications. It’d be great if you came along!”</p><p>“Yeah, <em> no. </em> I’ve got plans tonight,” Ash shut down quickly.</p><p>“How about tomor—”</p><p>“Busy tomorrow too.”</p><p>“Oh. Um…” Eiji scratched the back of his neck with his tail between his legs. Having successfully chipped away at his pride, Ash let a corner of his lip lift. “How does Saturday sound?”</p><p>“Dude, why do you try so hard?”</p><p>“I— Huh?”</p><p>“Always goin’ the extra mile. Including the team’s loner in everything you do.” Ash laughed cynically as he shook his head. “Because you’re <em> such </em> a nice guy. That’s what I admire about you. Seriously! Honestly!” Two can play this game of pretend. Ash got all chummy, patting him loosely on the shoulder the way his meathead friends do all the time. “We’ve never been alone like this, have we? You’re always surrounded by your little entourage, so I never got the chance to <em> formally </em>thank you.”</p><p>“What for?” treaded Eiji carefully, backing up slowly as Ash trapped him up against a set of lockers.</p><p>Wow. It only took a little verbal assault to get Eiji to look like he’s on the verge of tears. His eyes were widened, glassy. Ash could count the individual long lashes skirting over his skin, and though he would never admit it, he was entranced. He wondered if anyone had ever made him collapse; penetrated through his mask like this.</p><p>“I can be nice too, contrary to you and everyone else’s beliefs. I’ll let you save face just this once.” Ash leaned in close to him, grinning from ear to ear. “Thank you so much for the special treatment, from the bottom of my heart. Sorry to break the immersion, but I don’t need your pity because I’m not some fucking charity case. I really do appreciate your benevolence though, Eiji Okumura. I know people who would <em> die </em>to be in my place. People who’d jack it just from one interaction with you.”</p><p>“Are you making fun of me?” Then he saw it. The deep red on his cheek. He wasn't flushed with anger— no, it was much deeper than that. It was embarrassment. Ash had never seen him look so humiliated, even after particularly bad meets where he flubs his jumps. His knuckles were white, brows furrowed as he concentrated on counting the holes in his shoes. “‘Special treatment?’ You’ve got it all wrong!”</p><p>“What else would you call it then, huh? Always sparin’ me a glance, talkin' to me, even though you <em> know </em> I couldn’t give two shits about you. Do you want my attention that much?” Eiji bit his lip, confirming Ash’s accusations. Of course Mister Popular did. He needed power and control and validation, <em> weaned </em> on it for all of his miserable, fake plastic life. “Or is it because you… <em> you know</em>.” Ash pressed his arm against one side of the locker, making escape for Eiji difficult. He smirked, figuratively and quite literally pushing him into a corner.</p><p>Eiji stayed silent, instead closing his eyes and letting his lips part ever so slightly. He kind of… looked nice like this. Taken down a few pegs and shy and humiliated and <em> glowing</em>. Ash could feel his breath on his mouth, and he was seriously considering <em> it</em>, taking the pleasure of his supposed vanilla bean lips.</p><p>“Ash,” Eiji breathed out, accent turning his name into something enticing. His eyes were still closed, though his hands reached up toward his chest in an almost defensive stance, unsure if he should push Ash away or pull him closer.</p><p>This must be a trap. Eiji’s probably waiting to get his ‘gotcha!’ moment on him. Yeah. He was definitely plotting to make fun of him or something because obviously, Ash was <em> far </em>from being compatible for someone of his caliber.</p><p>Even so, Ash stayed like this for another minute, waiting for any changes to happen to the situation. Eiji was still waiting, <em> anticipating </em> for him to make a move, whatever that may be and that made Ash <em> sweat</em>. What the fuck was he waiting for? A punch? A slap? Or…?</p><p>“Hey. What’s up? Hit too close to home?” Ash asked half-jokingly, half-nervously. “—Or not close enough?” High and mighty as Ash tried to play it, he too began to feel this charade toppling over with Eiji being so <em> passive </em>to the fact he was getting teased by him.</p><p>The Jock Encyclopedia stated that all douchebags had a short fuse, ready to fight if the circumstances were right, and right now, it was more than perfect for these two to duke it out over this unspoken tension between them. So why? Why wasn’t Eiji <em> doing </em> anything after being relentlessly provoked by him? Wasn’t he going to defend himself? Call him a loser? <em> Something? </em></p><p>“No,” he shot back a little too fast and a little too loud, almost like a whine.</p><p>“Are you hot for me?” spluttered Ash out of nowhere, changing his tactics. “Look at you. You want to kiss me so bad. It’s obvious.” He expected Eiji to deny any of those outrageous claims, to vehemently assure that he’s <em> definitely </em>into pussy and boobs and ass.</p><p>But Eiji was not the textbook jock. Never has been.</p><p>“You’re… You’re a bully,” Eiji whispered, pressing their chests together as he looked up at him with those bedroom eyes. Having a good few inches over Eiji, Ash could see <em> everything </em> up here. He’s got an eyeful of Eiji’s tits against his body and it was driving him <em> insane. </em> It felt so hot, so <em> soft </em>against him. Ash licked his lips.</p><p>What a strange turn of events.</p><p>“What are you gonna do about it?” Ash induced cockily. Now that Eiji had made his intentions clear, Ash felt like he was on cloud nine, drunk off this power dynamic. He wanted to <em> hear </em>him say it. </p><p>“Is it alright… Is it okay…” Eiji’s lidded gaze flittered between Ash’s stare and his trembling lips. “You don’t even <em> like </em>me.”</p><p>“Don’t wanna change my mind?” murmured Ash. His dick definitely had the reins at this point, possessing him to tease Eiji in more ways than one. Eiji sighed all hot and airy in his ear, egging him on to keep going. “I can be persuaded if you play your cards right.”</p><p>“Then, can I kiss you?” Off to a fantastic start.</p><p>Ash didn't even answer, just fervently stole his lips in a burst of passion.</p><p>He definitely tasted sweet— a fruity kind of sweet with a bit of tartness. Like freshly-picked strawberries. The kind that stain your lips when you bite into it. The kind that’ll have its juices running down your chin. Luckily for Ash, strawberries are his favorite fruit.</p><p>“I can hear hundreds of girls’ hearts shattering from here,” panted Ash, parting ways with him to breathe.</p><p>“They’ll move on,” told Eiji succinctly, wasting absolutely no time to steal his breath once more.</p><p>Messy was the perfect word for it as they fought for dominance in the pettiest of ways. Tongues twining and pushing in a lascivious dance. Fisting each other’s hair. Slamming one another into the lockers, first Eiji, then Ash, then Eiji again. Unlike Eiji, however, Ash plays dirty. He grabbed Eiji’s hips and pinned them against the locker, trapping him with his groin.</p><p>“<em>Sh-Shit,</em>” sighed Eiji, pulling away from Ash momentarily to look down at their bulges rubbing against each other with a dazed expression.</p><p>“Didn’t know a ‘perfect’ being like you was capable of cussing,” quipped Ash as he planted wet, open-mouthed smooches down his throat. He rolled his hips teasingly, hoping to elicit more profanities in Eiji’s ariose voice. “You like that? Of course you do.”</p><p>“So mean,” Eiji seethed, teeth caught on Ash’s collarbone. “I ought to teach you how to be nicer to your upperclassmen.” He began to lick fat stripes up the slope of his neck, trailing up to his ear. Ash shuddered as he outlined the shape of it with the tip of his tongue, stopping to nibble at his lobe.</p><p><em> Fuck. </em>Eiji had to have done this sort of thing before with how he was making him feel with just his tongue. His cock twitched at the mere thought of Eiji going down on him like this, flitting his tongue tantalizingly slow down his shaft and sucking his head until his mouth’s all swollen and pink; fluffy head of hair bouncing as he slurps him up. Groans bubbled at his throat, which Ash tried to swallow down to prevent Eiji from knowing just how heated he was getting.</p><p>“Where did all of that noise go?” Eiji questioned innocently, suckling at his jaw. “Are you finally starting to learn?”</p><p>“Y-You can be one cheeky bastard when you wanna be, huh?” Ash stuttered. Great.</p><p>He isn’t sure who won this pointless battle for control, but all he knew is that he didn’t care anymore and didn’t want whatever they were doing to <em> stop.</em></p><p>Eiji shrugged off his windbreaker, throwing it aside on a bench. Ash could see his pink nipples poking obscenely through the thin, white cotton material of his t-shirt and his mouth went dry.</p><p>This was not fair. Not fair at all.</p><p>Curiously, Eiji’s hands glided over the expanse of Ash’s pecs and naked torso, stopping at his ribcage to feel the expanding of his lungs; memorizing the intervals of each shaky inhale and exhale. It was a surprisingly intimate gesture, snapping Ash away from his lewd thoughts. His hands were so warm. So <em> smooth, </em>like a girl’s.</p><p>“Can I?” Eiji is the fucking worst. Got him asking all politely and shit. </p><p>“Can you what?”</p><p>“Touch you.” </p><p>“Haven’t you been doing that?”</p><p>“Your tits.” Eiji let out a strangled <em>oh </em>at his bluntness and nodded his head. Was he acting shy or was this all a part of his package? “You sure? Wasn’t very enthusiastic, y’know?”</p><p>“No. I mean, yes! To the touching. Sorry, I...” Eiji’s gaze darted to the beige tiling. “This is all new to me.”</p><p>“Fucking or like, fucking in a locker room?”</p><p>Eiji blinked and straightened his back, flushing naively at his choice of words. “I have— To having sex! Doing it here is definitely a first, but it’s just… It’s just <em> you.</em>”</p><p>“‘Me?’”</p><p>“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “This is a weird first date. I was hoping to impress you in a different way.”</p><p>Ash laughs at his sincerity. It was very telling of Eiji’s character. Who knew he was such a hopeless romantic?</p><p>“I think I’ve learned more about you in these past couple of minutes than the entirety of the time I’ve been in track. You’re actually kind of cute when you aren’t acting so <em> saintly,</em>” said Ash, caressing one side of his cheek and kissing the other.</p><p>(Okay. Eiji definitely had him under some sort of spell because he would’ve <em> never </em>done anything remotely that soft to anyone. Ever.)</p><p>“How do you figure?”</p><p>“For one, if you wanted to impress me, you should’ve just gone out and said it. Loud and proud that you’re into me instead of being Mister Nice Guy and letting all of this sexual tension build,” explained Ash, hands moving south and rubbing his nipples in circles with his thumbs. </p><p>“I thought I was. You kept shooting me down,” moaned Eiji, leaning more into his touch. Taking it up a notch, Ash moves his knee in between both of Eiji’s thighs, growth straddling him. </p><p>“You don’t exactly exude ‘<em>into guys'</em> energy, ‘specially with your shit-for-brains friends.” Ash went in to replace his thumb with his mouth, swirling and nipping his bud through the shirt. He pulls back with a haughty smile, relishing in the way the fabric had become see-through and stuck to him.</p><p>“Ash—” whimpered Eiji behind a trembling hand, struggling to keep his rising volume under control. He goes in for another taste, dragging his tongue flat against the cloth. Tears pricked the crinkles of Eiji’s eyes as he suppressed his bliss, slipping away with every passing minute.</p><p>“And second, you let all of these crazy rumors spread. Were you trying to get me jealous or something—”</p><p>“As much as I’d <em> love </em>to continue this conversation, I am dangerously close to finishing,” warned Eiji with a pout, grinding himself down onto Ash’s leg.</p><p>“No kidding,” whistled Ash impudently, noting the little dark blue stain on his shorts. “Sensitive, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Please,” pleaded Eiji, rhythm quickly becoming disjointed. </p><p>“Were you even listening to what I was saying? Just spit it out already. We’re both adults,” instructed Ash, seeing how far he could go before Eiji rattled.</p><p>“Touch me. Somewhere. Anywhere. I can’t— Not like this.”</p><p>“Where? Be more specific.”</p><p>“D-Down.” Ash’s hand snuck around his backside, fondling his ass. He gave it a good smack before squeezing, causing Eiji to burrow his nose in the crook of Ash’s neck, biting down his cry on the junction there.</p><p>“Here?” </p><p>“I hate you,” Eiji grumbled.</p><p>“You love it,” Ash snickered. He wanted to toy with him some more, but Ash was in the same boat, ready to finish with this sadism he was afflicting him with. So, he pulled the waistband of his sweats and briefs down, letting his cock spring free. He gave it a few tugs as he went for another kiss, a chaste one at first before Eiji sucked at his bottom lip, biting on it as they pulled back, letting it go with a small jut. Ash tilted his head into the kiss, remembering this flavor, savoring it. He palmed Eiji’s erection then eagerly stuck his hand in his shorts, comparing it to the ridiculous stories he had heard beforehand. It wasn’t the monster the girls had made it out to be, but because it was Eiji, by default he liked what he saw.</p><p>“Watch,” said Ash, gripping both of their cocks in one hand.</p><p>Eiji slowly shot his head down, staring with blown eyes. He swallowed thickly. “M-Move.”</p><p>He gasped as Ash rapidly pumped his fist, setting the pace right away. The slick, slapping sounds of their arousals echoed loud and Eiji, terrified, would check the door with every tick of the analog clock on the wall. But Ash didn’t let up, frankly indifferent to a seemingly impossible disruption. The flush of their stomachs, friction of their heat, Eiji babbling his name like a prayer… Nothing could stop him, not when he’s feeling this fucking good.</p><p>When the pressure of his hand was no longer enough, he clutched onto Eiji’s waist, yanking him forward until he slumped against him and the locker. They worked in tandem, Eiji wrapping his long legs around his hips as Ash relentlessly thrusted himself against his length. Eiji gripped his shoulder, nails digging into his ivory skin as he held on for dear life, deliriously listening to the banging of the locker behind them. Ash swore as he continued to fuck himself off of the purchase of their sweat-slick bodies. Eiji tried everything he could from his position to maximize the pleasure, using his pole vaulting body to gyrate himself up and down, up and down, to meet every roll of Ash's hips.</p><p>The sweet little forehead kiss was what did it for Ash. Sure enough, the flames of lust scorched over them, leaving thick, white ribbons in its wake, sputtering over Eiji’s shirt and Ash’s stomach. They both went limp, loosely embracing each other as they gulped for air. In time, Eiji found his footing, but he’s so dizzy that Ash has to keep holding him.</p><p>“Unforgettable first date, you have to admit,” joked Ash shamelessly, admiring how absolutely fucked out Eiji was, snuffed out by post-nut clarity. Eiji wiped his fingers on his shirt, pressing his pointer and thumb together to watch the sticky substance expand and contract. Ash crinkles his nose at this, swatting his hand to get him to stop. "You idiot. That's gross. And weird."</p><p>“This doesn’t count," said Eiji, still questioning whether or not this was all some really twisted, wet fever dream. </p><p>“For me it does. See if you can top this in the second one...<em> dumbass</em>," he jabbed, still trying to hold onto whatever grudge he had toward Eiji. Eiji pinched his cheeks, effectively squashing any sliver of malice left in Ash.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>smut,,,,, bane of my existence. but jock eiji is forever. an hour late on my end for this prompt but it's still august 23rd somewhere!! i'm still learning how to write this stuff so i hope this is okay for what it is. will revise in the morning because im tired as all hell hgnjsnsf. :'-)</p><p>thanks for reading! &lt;3333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>